Gentle Ways
by ll Cele ll
Summary: The loved each other, and they both knew it, but that still didn't stop them from doing silly things to annoy the other. But it's in these times that you feel the other's love the most. They'll always be there for one another. III and IV one shots.


Yay. I've been meaning to do this/thinking about making a one shot for this family for a while now… I love, no, ADORE III, he's my favourite character in Zexal, so I feel oblidged to write at least something for him anyways ^^ Which isn't totally angsty or despressing. Most of these will focus on III and IV, and MAY at some point contain Teaserviceshipping, however it won't be anything graphic. They'll mainly be told through III's side of things as well.

They won't be anywhere near as long as my Kaito and Haruto ones hopefully, I want to keep these short (ish) and sweet.

On with the first chapter, though! I hope that you enjoy it, hehe~

Anyways, on with the first chapter eep!

WARNING: Possible (almost insignificant though) spoilers if you haven't watched episode 70-72.

* * *

Laundry.

III knew that it wasn't really a particularly manly thing to have to do, but for some reason he couldn't help but enjoy the therapeutic activity.

"It's a good job that brother IV and brother V hate this sort of thing…" he smiled to himself as he sorted through the various articles of clothing spread out before him, getting them ready to be put through their appropriate wash cycles.

It wasn't often that he got to have time to himself, even after Tron had returned and things had settled down again, there was always something, or rather _someone_, ready to interrupt him whenever he wanted some peace and quiet.

Watching as the rain pattered against the window panes, III giggled a little as he realised how much he cherished these times, without his slightly older brother following him about and generally trying to be a pain in the-

"Hey, III, you forgot these! You're beginning to slack off again, ya know?"

Scrunching his child like features up into a little scowl, the youngest brother almost wanted to kick himself at how appropriate his timing was.

"I did not forget them, you very well know that too." Responding calmly, he refused to make eye contact with the blonde haired boy as he continued going about his work.

…

A couple of moments of silence later, III almost let himself think that he had 'won' this time, before being greeted with a pair of dirty undergarments being flung in his general direction.

"Brother!" He squeaked a little as he dodged the missile, dropping the clothes he was currently sorting through as he did so.

Frowning as he heard his brother's laughter, he bent down to rescue the fallen clothing, whilst tentatively picking up the newest piece just flung at him with his free hand.

"You can be so girly sometimes, are you sure that you're a boy?"

Recoiling quickly, III swore that he could still hear his brother's laughter as he ran down the hallway.

III wasn't happy.

It wasn't that being called girly had made him angry – no, that didn't affect him any longer, he had been called that all of his life after all. But when IV deliberately came in during the one time which he blatantly knew that he had alone….that was what bothered III.

He decided that something had to be done.

Normally, this wouldn't be so hard for the majority of people, but when you're as gentle as III, it was hard to come up with a good plan as such.

Taking his eyes of off his brother's clothing, the pink haired boy looked out of the window then back again.

No, placing his underwear outside in this weather wasn't good enough; it would quickly dry off after all. What he needed was something more permanent...

That was it. He had it.

Xxxx

III took in a deep breath of the now fresh as he began to pour some tea for his family's mid-afternoon break.

The rain had long since cleared up, allowing the family to open the windows and let in the cleansed air – that being coupled with the smell of clean clothes one of the pink haired boys favourite scents.

"Father, brother's!" he called out sweetly as he set the tray of snacks onto the small white table which lay next to one of the matching coloured couches in the sitting room.

Taking a seat, he picked up a cup and set it on his crossed legs as he looked out of the window to admire his handy work.

His was especially glad that the weather had cleared up enough to hang the washing out, allowing his earlier 'plan' to become even more effective.

Closing his eyes, he took a sip of his beverage as he waited for the reaction which he had been waiting for.

_3…2…1…_

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

On cue, III had to stifle a giggle as he heard his brother's shout, putting a hand to his mouth to cover his growing smirk from Tron and V, who had just joined him in the room with confused looks plastered upon their faces.

He knew that he would pay for it later, but the knowledge that his brother should leave him alone whilst doing the laundry from then on was enough for the boy.

Well, unless IV really wanted his brother to 'accidentally' wash his white under clothing with his red coats once again.

He took another sip of his tea, watching as IV desperately tried to tug the now bright pink garments down from the washing line, in full view of both the family and their neighbours around them.

"_Who's the feminine one now?"_

* * *

Okay I don't really know what happened to the quality of my writing at the end there waaah.

Feel free to review if you want, criticism (NOT flaming, there is a difference…) is always loved and appreciated hehe.

Anyways, I want to keep these Author's note things short this time sooo I hope that you at least somewhat enjoyed this, and have a lovely day!


End file.
